Nicaraguaball
Republic of Nicaraguaball |nativename = : República de Nicaraguabola |founded = September 15, 1821 |image = Descarga(2).png |caption = "En Dios Confiamos." |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic Orteguista-Murillista dominant-party authoritarian dictatorship (de facto) Somocista hereditary military dictatorship (1937-1979) |personality = Strong, Multi-cultural, Communist, Cheerful, Capitalist |language = Spanish |type = Latin American |capital = Managuaball |affiliation = ALBAball OASball SICAball UNball PARLACENball ACSBall WTOball |religion = Christianity * Roman Catholicism * Protestantism Atheism |friends = Cubaball Boliviaball (Until 2019) Venezuelaball Mexicoball Argentinaball Russiaball Philippinesball Trilluminati |enemies = Costa Ricaball Boliviaball (Since 2019) USAball Colombiaball Brazilball Hondurasball |predecessor = UPCAball |intospace = No, but can into protests |bork = Nica Nica |food = Tres Leches Cake, Gallo Pinto, Nacatamal, vigoron, baho |reality = Central American nation |imagewidth = 175px }}Nicaraguaball (officially the Republic of Nicaragua) is a countryball in Central America. He is bordered by Hondurasball to the North, and Costa Ricaball to the South. The country is divided into 15 departments, including his capital Managuaball located in the Managua Departmentball, giving him a total area of 50,338 square miles, making him the 96th largest country in the world, and the largest country in the Central American isthmus. As of 2017, he has a population of about 6.39 million inhabitants. Being geographically in Central America, as well as having an anti-imperialist attitude, gives Nicaragua the ability to join ALBAball and OASball, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. Nicaragua is often seen as one of the most dangerous and corrupt countries in Latin America. He has undergone several coups, rebellions, and revolutions that still take part today. Which has led him to becoming one of those Anti-Imperialist socialist countries in the Americas just like Cubaball and Venezuelaball. His national day is September 15. History Nicaraguaball started life as a 3ball. The population of Nicaraguaball, approximately 6 million, is multiethnic. His capital, Managuaball, is the third-largest city in Central America. Segments of the population include indigenous native tribes from the Mosquito Coast, Europeans, Africans, Asians, and people of Middle Eastern origin. He experienced numerous revolutions and civil wars against other Central American republics, leaving as the independent countryball from 31 May 1838 from the UPCAball. In 1909, USAball occupied Nicaraguaball for 24 years, and after the US Occupation, the tide of the Nicaraguaball turns into a conflict. He was ruled by the corrupt Somoza family from 1936-1979 until they were overthrown in a revolution in 1979. Since 1990, Nicaraguaball lives in peace in unity. In 2018, the peace was no more as peaceful protests turned into bloodbaths. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors How to draw Draw Nicaraguaball is very simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes, blue, white and blue # Draw in the center Trilluminati the coat of arms of Nicaragua # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Relations Friends * Russiaball - Friend since Soviet Unionball, He gibs weapons and is of best non American friend. * Chinaball - I don't recognize him yet but I will soon as he is helping me build a canal as well as he and Russia blocked a UN Security Council resolution on me. * Cubaball - we have great relations and we can into ALBAball. Comrade * Philippinesball - He likes my friend Cubaball. He also hates Hondurasball. Though he improved relations with USAball. But we're brothers so we should be fine. * Venezuelaball - Best friend in South America.I am Support Him Aganist Oppositions. * Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball - You Guys are of independent. * Crimeaball - You Are of Russiaball * Iranball - Best Middle Eastern friend. I Like it How You Hate That Damn Burger. * Syriaball - Real Syria. I Support Him Aganist Those Damn Rebels. Neutral * El Salvadorball - The 2019 elections turns into a question for my Comrades . Is it worth with Bukele with us or not? * Boliviaball - My Other friend in South America BUT WHY YOU REMOVE EVO MORALES YOU TRAITOR!?! Enemies * USAball - Remove Imperialist Pig Dog. * Costa Ricaball - Worst central American Country, we can into border dispute. * Ukraineball - Crimeaball belongs to Russiaball and SHUT UP STUPID CAPITALIST I KILL YUO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! * Georgiaball - Free Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball You Burger Puppet! * Moldovaball - Free Transnistriaball You Stupid Another Burger Puppet! * Colombiaball: Never te voy a devolver the sea and SAN ANDRESBALL IS MIO, GIB ME BACK O CHINA TE VIOLARA! * Israelcube - We of had good relations until 2010 when I suspended relations with him, but we of restored relations in 2017 (But to be fair my stance has remained unchanged on you), but why you ally with burger!? ALSO WHY ARE YOU OF SUPPORTING THE DELINQUENT PROTESTERS?! Because of that, I opposed condemning Hamasball. * Brazilball - You elected fascist as president! REMOVE BOLSONARO!!!! Gallery Descarga(2).png Nicaragua 0.png Russia_Visits_some_Friends.png Image.jpg|Nicaragua can into motmot Jhh.png 28bw7iw2298x.png GLxXkn4.png V6h1.jpg YXlC2Mk.png FEGm8Pm.png El Salvadorball's New Flag (1912).png Familia_de_countryballs.png VoNkUek.png Do Not Cross.png File:Nicaraguaball.png File:NicaraguaClashes.png 1503258 1384502045103689 226416706 n.png US Imprisonment of Latinos.png Aeroperto Nicaragua.jpg|Translation:Bye mom, dad. Bye Nicaragua Central American Chicken food.jpg Mexico US Guatemala Nicaragua Honduras Panama Costa Rica El Salvador - Come On Mexico.jpg Halopediaball.png Ww2 (radon86).png Image-3.jpg See Also *Facebook page }} es:Nicaraguaball ru:Никарагуа ru:Nicaráguaball pl:Nicaraguaball tr: Nikaraguatopu Category:Central America Category:Catholic Category:Burger Removers Category:America Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Latin America Category:Communist Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Blue White Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Nicaraguaball Category:UNball Category:Countryballs Category:Socialist Category:ALBAball Category:Protestant Category:SICAball Category:OASball Category:Dictatorship Category:Unitary Category:Corrupt Category:HUE Removers